Benefit agents, such as perfumes, silicones, waxes, flavors, vitamins and fabric softening agents, are expensive and/or generally less effective when employed at high levels in consumer products, for example, personal care compositions, cleaning compositions, and fabric care compositions. As a result, there is a desire to maximize the effectiveness of such benefit agents. One method of achieving such objective is to improve the delivery efficiencies of such benefit agents. Unfortunately, it is difficult to improve the delivery efficiencies of benefit agents as such agents may be lost do to the agents' physical or chemical characteristics, or such agents may be incompatible with other compositional components or the situs that is treated.
One method of improving the delivery efficiency of a benefit agent is to encapsulate such benefit agent. While such efforts may improve the delivery efficiency of the benefit agent, further delivery efficiency improvements are desired as encapsulated benefit agents may be lost before or after they are applied to the situs of interest due to factors such as mechanical or chemical interactions, for example the action of wash and or rinse liquors, and/or charge interactions. Accordingly, there is a need for a benefit agent containing delivery particle and compositions comprising same that provide improved benefit agent delivery efficiency.